Take it slow
by breakingflower
Summary: Fenris and (F)Hawke, Hawkes been having nightmares, can Fenris help? Right after Dark Roads. I do not own Dragon age or its characters, just my love of them. Please don't be shy and comment and such!
1. Chapter 1

**hi all this is breakingflower, yay, anyway this is my first ever fan-fiction so please please please read and rate review and scrutinize. I could never find a Fenris fan-fiction i liked so that inspired me to write one that i did. I do not own dragon age 2, i just play. **

* * *

Fenris knocked on the door hesitantly. He had no idea what to say or do, to be honest he wasn't entirely sure why he was here.

Hawke looked up to the elvin man and blinked. She hadn't expected him. "Hey...is everything alright?"

"Yes...I wanted to...welcome you to the neighborhood." Fenris shifted his weight, his bare feet feeling the cold of the cobble stone, he wasn't lying he was glad she was closer at least, but he wasn't sure why he was here so spur of the moment.

Hawke smiled "I think it's customary to bring snacks as well." She smirked letting him in.

Fenris smiled and walked in, Hawke closing the door behind him "I doubt you would like any snacks I would make."

She chuckled "here let me show you around" Hawke led the way around the house, babbling away about each room as they passed, while wondering what was going on with the elf. This was unusual for him.

He stayed silent durring the tour until hawkes mother came down stairs dressed up much more so then normal. He gave a polite nod to the woman.

"Mother are you going somewhere?" Hawke asked walking up to her mother with a confused look.

"Yes, I've been invited to an old family friends for dinner, I figured It wouldn't hurt to get some social aspect to my life."

"No not at all, you look lovely mother. Be safe." She hugged her mother.

"I will, now good bye and don't burn the house down while I'm away." She gave a polite good bye and then was gone.

Fenris stayed quite threw the ordeal not feeling it was his place to talk.

She turned to him and smirked "your rather quite."

"I did not feel it was my place... if your tired I can go..."

"Nonsense stay, I made dinner for two and don't want it to go to waist." Hawke walked toward the kitchen, feeling Fenris watch her as he followed.

Dinner was filled with chit chat and good drinks to hid the fact that Hawke obviously didn't know how to cook. They took a bottle of whine to hawks room to get a fire going. They sat in some old chairs Hawke had moved into her room and watched the fire in silence for a moment. It took a while for Fenris to notice Hawke was shivering. He unconsciously stood up and sat next to her, it was cramped but Hawke moved into him.

"Do you still think about the dark roads..." She finally spoke, more a whisper than anything.

Fenris wrapped his arm around her shoulder " yes..."

"I have nightmares...wake up screaming..." She stared at the fire, gripping her glass to tightly.

Fenris took the glass from her and set both of their cups on the ground. He returned to his previous position of his arm on her shoulder, he ignored the pain of the contact and rubbed her arm best he could with the angle he had.

Hawke rested her head against his chest. "Hawke..." He didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected things to get to serious.

"I can't sleep in the dark anymore, I leave the fire going at night...but when it goes out and I wake up I think I'm down there again...thinking I need to protect...then I remember I'm safe at home...then I'm alone..."

Fenris shifted, suddenly he knew why he was there. He had noticed the bags under her eyes for weeks now, noticed her sarcastic remarks with Isabel and Varric ran a bit dry. She had lost her spark.

"I will stay then, protect you from the shadows...how does that sound?" Fenris wondered if she would reject him, the thought hurt but if it was what she wanted he would leave.

"Would you?" She looked up at him, noticing finally how close they where, he had never made physical contact with any of the group before, yet here he was holding her.

"Of course." He smiled slightly and looked back at the fire. "I can stay up and keep the fire going. Go to sleep, you need it." He resisted the urge to kiss her, he didn't understand it so he desided to put it away.

She stood up and looked down at the elf "thank you Fenris..."

"You would do the same." Was all he said.

She walked over to her bed and layed down, Fenris never looked her way so she quickly changed into the over sized blouse she wore to bed, putting on the pj trousers that went with it, she didn't normally but it felt like the right thing to do with Fenris there. She crawled into bed and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Fenris stared intently at the fire as he heard her change, was she so tired she didn't realize how...sexual it was knowing she was naked in the same room as him...now thoughts plauged his mind of what she wore to sleep. He kept his eyes on the fire though, he knew there wasn't a way in hell she thought of him in the same way. Who could be attracted to a monster like him.

He got up after about an hour when the fire started to die. He got it going again then returned to his chair and looked at Hawkes staff. How did he ever get to this point...falling for a mage... He had spent so long hating them he didn't think it was even possible to be friends with one. He still believed mages where evil but Hawke...Hawke was different.

He sat there for a few more moments before realizing he needed more wood for the fire, having not noticed any distress from Hawke he went to get more wood. He moved as quickly as he could but ran into Hawkes mother.

She was surprised to see him "Fenris...what are you still doing here?" She wasn't angry her daughter was old enough to do as she liked.

"I offered to keep the fire going while Hawke sleeped...She told me of the dreams."

The older woman nodded, she had heard her daughter's screams at night..."good, I hope your company helps. She cares for you, I'm sure you being there helps calm her. She calls your name mostly...maybe when she wakes up to see you alive it will...help." the old woman smiled then went to bed "good night Fenris."

"Good night ma'am." Fenris hurried to grab fire wood and return making two piles, he hoped would suffice. He heard her whimpering. It turned into a scream quickly and Fenris ran over to the bed "shhh Hawke it's fine."

"Fenris!please no!" Hawke was still dreaming. Fenris had been shot in the chest with a darkspawn arrow, he was bleeding everywhere. It pooled around them, filling the room they where in "don't leave me Fenris, I can't lose you too."

"Hawke wake up!"

Hawke jolted up breathing hard a light perspiration covered her. She raised her hand fire between her fingers.

"Hawke it's fine..." Fenris forced her to look at him and as soon as she saw him the fire disappeared and her hands quickly went to his face, causing him to flinch but not move away.

"Fenris..." She knew this was real, could feel his skin, the warmth from the fire still warmed his cheeks. She touched his hair and neck needing to know this was really him, needing to know he was alive, she felt his chest where she had seen the arrow pierce his armor...when she felt his armor intact she looked him in the eyes "your alive..."

"You couldn't get rid of me so easily." He smiled looking at her stroking her hair. "I'm not going anywhere-" he was cut off by her kissing him, he stiffened and pulled away "Hawke..."

"Fenris I've liked you since we met..." Hawke blurted before she lost the courage to do so.

Fenris stared at her intently refusing to accept he heard her right.

"Actually at this point I know I probably love you but you have never seemed to share the feeling so I tried to let it go but I couldn't...I'm sorry..."

Fenris at this point couldn't tell if he was the one dreaming. He slowly moved closer to her watching for her to pull away, but she didn't and suddenly they where kissing. She wasn't pulling away. She was kissing back, he couldn't help it, he pushed closer causing Hawke to lay down, he layed his legs next to hers, leaning over her. Kissing her, playing with her hair. He couldn't believe this was real.

Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth to lick his lips, which opened immediately. She slid her tongue into his mouth rubbing it against his. She back up letting go of him "I'm sorry I shouldn't...I'm hurting you."

Fenris growled slightly when she pulled away "Hawke if you where hurting me I'd stop." He looked her in the eyes before kissing her again.

She felt his hand move from her head down to her hip, pulling her closer. She chuckled realizing she was at a disadvantage, Fenris thought she was laughing at him so he pulled back from the kiss "did I do something to amuse you?" Fenris looked at her, her cheeks where red from blushing.

"I'm sorry but to continue you have to take your armer off, I'm much more naked then you." She bit her lip realizing how forward she had been.

He simply smirked and stood up, causing her to frown. He removed his armor leaving just the cloth before returning to the bed kissing her, his hands quickly finding bare skin as he slid his fingers up her shirt to grab her naked sides pulling her closer.

She moaned softly as his hands touched her soft skin, feeling his lips move from her lips to her neck where he nipped softly, causing another moan. "Ah." One of her hands found his head, her fingers moving threw his hair. He opened his mouth wider and bit a larger amount of her skin but still gently, causing Hawke to jerk. Fenris quickly layed on top of her so she couldn't move as he began sucking her neck softly biting it. Though she did not stop moving, feeling her body wiggle against him was...intoxicating.

She moaned and wiggled every time his teeth pinched her skin. He smiled and kissed the spot, confident that he left his mark he smiled and kissed the spot and kissed his way up her neck to her lips. She kissed back and he smiled.

He propped himself on his elbows and looked down at her. Maker she was beautiful. She looked up to him her eyes Brown and green, he had seen many emotions in those eyes. This was not one he had seen in her, one he had not seen in anyone. Fenris stroked her cheek, she was blushing he could feel it more in his fingers, the warmth of her blood in her cheeks.

She nuzzled her face into his hand and smiled looking up at him. This did something to his chest he did not understand.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, he moved to return to the chair but her eyes widened and she gripped his arms tightly. He recognized this emotion as fear. "I was not leaving Hawke...the fires dying." She didn't let go at first and he could tell it took great effort for her to do so. He had originally planed on getting the fire going then returning to the chair to let her sleep but her reaction meant that was not going to happen.

He threw on enough logs to last the night then returned to her bed. She had moved over so he could lay next to her, she was already falling asleep on him. So he layed next to her, stiffly and unsure what to do with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris woke up realizing he was not in his own room. The next thing he realized was the smell of Hawke. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. She was curled up against him and he was surprised by how peaceful she looked. He smiled glad she could sleep, but his arm was asleep and it was rather uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what the proper wake up was for this situation so he decided to sit threw it.

She woke not long after him and her wake up was less graceful then his. She jumped up onto her knees and yelled. Hands flaming once again but the fire quickly disappeared as she fell of the bed with a thump. She had over estimated how close she had been to the other side of the bed. She just laid there as her brain hammered from the sudden wake up and hitting it on the floor.

"I would say good morning but i doubt you are having one." Fenris walked over from the other side of the bed and helped her up.

She looked up at him for a moment then stared at his hand and took it, he pulled her up and into him smiling at her blush "good morning Hawke." He smirked at her embarrassment.

"yes...ah...good morning." She chuckled. she smiled as she regained some consciousness of dignity and kissed him hesitantly.

He grinned, her short hair was standing up here and there, and her clothes were to big for her, her shirt hanged off her shoulder a bit and he smiled seeing his mark on her neck "well Varric is going to love this." He gently stroked her neck, knowing the dwarf would want to know the story.

she looked confused touching her neck and her jaw dropped as she felt the tenderness of the bruise. "Oh no...I'm never going to hear the end of it." She rubbed her forehead.

"I will try and not enjoy the displeasure this causes you." He said amusement in his voice. He would not deny he liked the look of it, like he had claimed her or something.

She realized he was staring at the mark so she tilted her head so he could see it better. "What"

He shifted and looked away. "We should probably uh...get dressed..." He walked to his armor with out waiting for a response.

She nodded, Varric was waiting at the hanged man. OR he was still sleeping.

"Look uhm before we go.." She hesitated which caused him to look up at her. She was fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. He was in awe of how frail she looked. "I haven't slept like that...in a while...would you mind..." She struggled with the words, she didn't want to sound like she was asking for a repeat performance or anything...Just him being there calmed her.

He raised his hand and for a small moment she panicked and thought he would decline. He surprised her though "I will return tonight. With snacks." He smiled gently then returned to replacing his armor.

she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Once he was dressed she pushed him out so she could change. She tried to hide her neck as much as she could but her vest didn't work with her. Once her jeans where on and she gave up on the task she instead looked for something to maybe put on her neck, she found a red piece of fabric left over from one of her mom's sowing attempts and then left her room to find Fenris back turned to her, he was leaning on the railing thinking about something.

she placed her staff on her back, careful of the blade on the end of it. She walked up behind him and leaned onto the rail next to him. "Silver for your thoughts."

He looked up at her, looked at the fabric at her neck and raised an eye brow "You know that's probably more obvious then the mark itself." He stood up straight and looked down at her.

she smiled "Isabella always said i needed more color to my outfit."

"I'm sure she meant by loosing clothing and not adding more."

She smiled "She should have known better." She got serious then and he recognized the look as her leader face. "Fenris is this going to effect your fighting?" she didn't mean to sound so agitated.

"I cannot promise that it won't." He admitted "If I didn't trust myself to fight i would say as much."  
She thought his response over carefully "I need you to be at your best...if not for your sake then mine."

He knew the role he played as the fighter. Him and Isabella kept the enemy at bay as Hawke and Varric did there best at a distance. Hawke had the blade at the end of her staff and while it was effective it was not a fighting style she was used to. She was sloppy at best with it.

"You know Hawke I could teach you to fight better in close combat if that would make you feel safer." He said it with out thinking.

Hawke stared at him her face blank then nodded "Would give an excuse to spend more time together." She smiled, the smile being seductive in its own right.

she headed down stairs "Come on before Varrics awake long enough to start drinking."

Fenris smiled and fallowed. This would be interesting


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris pinned Hawke to the wall beside his fireplace, kissing her hard, his hands on her hips ran over her curves. She responded in turn, lifting a leg and hooking it around his hip, his hand immediately went for her leg and held it in place. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. She opened her mouth and his tongue immediately slid in rubbing against hers, (they're tongues rubbed against each other). They're actions where frantic, needing the stress relief. Fenris picked Hawke up by her thighs and held her up by pining her to the wall with his body. Fenris pulled from the kiss just to move his lips down to her neck, where his previous mark had started to fade, he intended in keeping his mark there so he bit it, by now he had learned what amount of biting was to much, and he always stayed right under that, sucking her skin as he went. Her hips jerked against him as she gasped a moan. His moans escaped between kissing and sucking her neck, causing her to jerk her hips more.

He found the material between them annoying and longed to remove it. He pulled back from her neck when he was satisfied with his work, she was panting. Her chest raised up and down under her armor. To regain control of himself he pressed his forehead against hers, he was a little winded himself.

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her over to his bed and laid down with her on top of him. His legs dangling off the side, hers framing his waist.

"Maker that was...intense." She buried her face into his neck breathing in his smell.

He glanced at the side of her head then stroked it gently. They had been keeping up a physical relationship for a while now but they had never gone past heated make out. He did not want to rush things and she was more then happy to go along with it. They hadn't said out loud but both thought it. They were unsure how his more private markings would respond...and they were not in a rush to find out. For now this was enough for both of them.

He ran his hands over her, enjoying her curves. She smiled against his neck. He was hard, she could feel it threw there remaining clothing. She was grateful he could control himself. She wish he didn't have to. She sighed and sat up straddling his hips and looked down at him thinking.

Fenris looked up at her tilting his head to the side "silver for you thoughts." His hands rested on her hips, his thumbs finding there way under her shirt.

"Do you wish we were moving faster." She said it so quietly if it wasn't for his elvin hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

He thought what he would say carefully then sat up taking a hand to her neck and pulled her down to kiss her carefully "no. You are the only good thing in my life and I don't want to ruin it." He looked her in the eyes "I hope that is enough to wait for."

She smiled and she rolled off of him. "As long as we get to keep up what we have been, I'd hate to have to find new arm candy."

He chuckled softly and moved to sit up, intending to take his armor off for bed, when she sat behind him. Her knees on each side if him and she hugged him from behind. He placed a hand over hers and smiled "Hawke..."

She could hear the smile in his voice and it caused her to smile. She was happy, honestly happy. She giggled "you know you have given me several of these infuriating marks on my neck I think I deserve to give you one." She whispered kissing his neck, which caused him to shudder.

He turned around with the speed of the impressive fighter that he was, and suddenly she was on her back, pinned to the bed, him smirking at her. "I don't think so." He kissed her hard and suddenly they where in there desperate moment from earlier, this time Fenris had the dominant hand. He forced her mouth open and slid his tongue inside. She responded with a gasp of surprise, and let him dominate her. It was more of a turn on then she would soon admit.

He ran a hand over her legs and hips, he softly bit her bottom lip. She moaned and he smiled letting her lip go. "We should sleep Hawke." He got to work on her armor, taking the light rouge armour off of her leaving just the shirt she wore under. She did the same courtesy for him, removing his armor. They frantically threw there stuff to the floor. They both knew this wasn't leading to sex but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy this any less.

Once they where satisfied with the little amount of fabric between them they smiled at each other. Kissing gently now, they smiled, and Fenris placed his forehead against Hawkes. "Remember we have training tomorrow, Isabella will be coming over to help."

Hawke smirked "does she know what she's helping with."

Fenris chuckled and kissed her cheek "good night Hawke."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! want to say thank you to the new followers! I rushed this chapter a bit, i didn't want to let you guys down! as always any comments are much appreciated! **

* * *

"Hawke pay attention." Isabella whispered, her lips caressed his ears. Hawke turned around trying to swing the staff as effectively as possible, and Isabella simply stopped the staff with her arm and smirked. "Weak, come on Hawke give me a challenge at least." Isabella grabbed the staff and pulled Hawke forward causing Hawke to bump into her, at first she thought Isabella was going to kiss her but then she felt the point of her dagger gently pressed into her stomach.

"Is that a dagger in your hands or are you just happy to see me." Hawke smiled, and Isabella smirked.

"Oh don't tempt me." Isabella put the dagger back in its place. "I doubt your boy toy would approve." Isabella gave a sexy smile to Fenris, Hawke used to get nervous about this. She loved Isabella and counted her as one of her closest friends but Isabella made it clear she got what she wanted. Now she realized Isabella did it more to get under her skin.

"The...boy toy, as you call me...would not." Fenris was leaning against the wall attached to the stair case. They where practicing in the entry hall of hos mansion, it being the biggest empty space available.

What Isabella did not notice was Fenris was very aware that they were only joking. He would never admit it to Isabella but he trusted Hawke enough to know that there flirting was just fun and nothing serious. Hawke could see it though, clear as day. She wondered if he wouldn't tell her because he knew that she would either stop completely...or increase it.

Hawke rubbed the back of her neck, she was tired. Isabella was a much faster fighter then Fenris or Aveline. Though she guessed that was the definition of rouge, faster then the giant ads blades that can cut you in half. She didn't feel she was getting better though...

Fenris watched Hawke as her shoulders dropped and she rubbed a kink out of her neck. He could tell she was tired, she wouldn't say it though. Stubborn as she was, she would sooner work herself to passing out then admit the great Hawke, champion of Fereldon ,was tired.

Isabella spoke before Fenris could "Well as much as I love hightown." She said dryly "I promised Varric I would help with his story. See you two love birds around." Isabella gave a weird salute thing then swayed her way out the door after sharing a look with Fenris that told him she could see Hawke was tired as well.

Fenris came up to Hawke and took her hand. She looked up at him and gave a wary smile. How did he not see she was so worn out. He smiled and kissed her, then with his quickly reflexes picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

"FENRIS PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Hawke clinged to him tightly making strange sounds.

Fenris couldn't help but chuckle and ignore her request. He kicked open his door and walked over to his bed and layed her down

"alright armor off."

Hawke looked at him, her jaw dropped "You think you can make me work my ass off, then scare me half to death and just expect me to get naked?"

"Not naked, just almost." He leaned down and kissed her, starting to work on her rogues armor.

Hawke didn't like how her body reacted to his so willingly. She should be angry but the second he kissed her she was willing to do much of anything. She wondered if it was the fact they hadn't had sex yet. She kissed back and helped with the removal of her armor.

When he was content with the lack of armor he suddenly flipped her over so she was on her stomach and slowly and gently pulled her shirt up, secretly admiring how Smooth yet scarred her back was.

Hawke didn't move, she was confused as to what the heck was going on, then she moaned as she felt Fenris rub his fingers into her back. He started with her shoulders pushing his thumbs against the muscles on her shoulder blades. Then slid his hand into her shirt to rub her arms, in the same movement he straddled her butt. He brought his hands back down, he slowly rubbed her back, working out every knot in his path. He paid extra attention to her spine, making it pop in the sexiest way possible. She closed her eyes biting her lip. She needed this.

Fenris softly smiled feeling Hawke relax under his fingers. He worked his way down her back till he reached the curve of her back right before her butt and paused. She had several scars on her back, no doubt a few from fights recently, but one stood out to him. One he knew immediately and what caused it. He traced the circular scar on her lower back and she shuddered. He had seen her get this, it was from the dark roads expedition. On there way out they had run into their share of dark spawn.

"Fenris?"

He snapped out of the memory and looked at Hawkes back "I didn't think mages got close enough to the fight to get so many scars."

Hawke smiled "If that was true I wouldn't need the fighting lessons."

He smirked and leaned down kissing the part of her spine right where her shoulder blades stopped, he kissed his way up till her shirt got in the way and he pulled her shirt down as he got off of her.

"Thanks Fenris...I needed that." She gave a lazy smile still laying on her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FIGHTING AND SADNESS AND I AM SORRY X.X**

* * *

Hawke tried not to cry. She had to bite her lip to the point of bleeding just not to cry. Her Mother stood there unbalanced, and stitched together. She was to late... She didn't hear what anyone said, it was all a blur. Her instincts caught fire though when enemies began coming out of the ground...her hands caught fire...and her insides burned as she started raining fire balls from the sky. She fought ferociously.

Fenris kept an eye on Hawke as they fought. He noticed the fire in her eyes as she burned each corpse she saw. He noticed she fought with her back to her mother - until the killer removed his barrier, then Hawke was on him - her staff on fire, the blade in his chest. The man caught fire before he could say anything and all that was left was him screaming...until Hawke grabbed his throat and burnt it. Stopping his voice forever. When the body dropped she stood there staring down at the dead man.

Hawke refused to turn around knowing she would see her mother dying. Until the guilt took over and she dropped both her staff and head down, and turning around walked over to her mother...who was still breathing. Hawke dropped to her knees and gasped, "I'm so sorry mother." Her eyes welled up.

"Shhh my sweet child. This isn't your fault."

"If I'd gotten here sooner. Told you about..." Hawke gasped and held her mother.

"I won't be alone. I will get to see your father and the twins. I'm just sorry you will be alone." Leandra touched hawkes face. Feeling the dampness. "Good bye my child."

Fenris watched Hawkes back shake. He could do nothing. His heart ached as he heard her cry.

Varric look tormented, Isabella stood there silently with her head bowed.

Fenris didn't know how long they stood there in silence. Varric did what he could not and went up to Hawke and put a hand on her shoulder. He was the only one that could even remotely understand what she was feeling.

Fenris heard them talking. He didn't listen closely just well enough to recognize Hawke wasn't listening. She just stood up randomly.

She didn't look at anyone, just left. She didn't say anything. She just left them. Leaving her staff behind as well. When she was gone they all looked at each other.

Hawke layed in bed staring at the empty fire place, holding a pillow tightly. She felt...empty. She lay there for hours after telling her Uncle that Leandra was gone. She didn't have the heart to tell him what happened.

Fenris stood outside Hawkes bedroom door. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't even sure if he deserved to be there. He forced himself to open the door and the site he saw killed him. It didn't even look like she was alive. If it wasn't for the slow movement of breathing he would think she was dead. He placed her staff against the wall watching her.

She didn't hear him come in, it was like she was one of the tranquil. She didn't notice him till he got on the bed behind her. He moved behind her and held her. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her and burried his face into her neck.

They didn't talk, just went to sleep like this. Hawke didn't dream.


End file.
